


Some things you can't control

by Interiorwinter



Series: Work me a little magic [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode One Shot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interiorwinter/pseuds/Interiorwinter
Summary: Hotch attempts to rebuke Reid for crossing professional boundaries, but finds himself on the end of a not altogether unwelcome practical demonstration.





	Some things you can't control

“Did you sleep with her?” Hotch was angry, Spencer could tell from the way his jaw was clenched and his hands gripped the edge of the desk, as if he was holding it tightly to stop himself from grabbing Spencer and shaking some sense into him.

“What? No! No, of course not. What kind of question is that anyway?” The squeaky pitch of Reid’s voice relayed his disbelief that Hotch could imagine he would do such a thing.

“A question I get to ask because crossing professional boundaries with a victim of crime is a serious error of judgement Reid,” he said tersely.

“I know that Hotch, it wasn’t like that, it wasn’t what you think.”

“Do you know what I think? I think you came very close to tossing your career into the trash over a pretty face and a nice pair of…” Aaron took a deep breath and stopped himself before he too crossed a line. He was aware that his reaction was perhaps a little strong, but he wasn’t about to lose a good agent because of the boy’s libidinous miscalculations. Of all his team members, Spencer was the last one he’d expected to be having a discussion with about sexual propriety, there was something almost asexual about the young man standing before him. On one level, he couldn’t blame the boy for having his head turned by a pretty face, Lila Archer had built her career on capturing the attention of men. Still, Hotch could feel a thin thread of disappointment that Spencer had allowed himself to get caught up with someone so obviously not his equal. Was his resident genius really so clueless when it came to the opposite sex that he stumbled foolishly into something that could bring him a world of grief professionally, and probably personally as well? He very much doubted that Lila regarded the boy as anything more than a quirky trophy and Spencer deserved something better than that. Reid chewed on his bottom lip and dropped his eyes.

“You’re not being fair,” he muttered.

“What was that Reid?” Hotch asked coldly. Spencer didn’t want to antagonize his superior further, but the injustice of the situation was upsetting him even more than Hotch’s glare.

“You haven’t given me a chance to explain what happened, you’re just assuming that I did something wrong.”

“Explain how kissing Lila Archer in her swimming pool wasn’t wrong.” Hotch was aware of the teasing Reid had been given from Morgan and Elle on the flight back to Virginia, and while it was true he didn’t have the whole story, he had enough to be certain something had happened between the Hollywood starlet and Dr. Spencer Reid. He wanted to know exactly what that something was, for reasons he wasn’t thoroughly sure about himself.

“She kissed me first!”

“Oh, and I suppose that makes it okay?”

“No, it makes it, not what I wanted.”

Aaron scoffed. “Really? I find that difficult to believe.”

“Hotch, I was trying to persuade her to come inside, I knew it wasn’t safe for her to be in the open like that. She pulled me into the water when I tried to help her out, and then she, she kissed me.” Reid’s hands fluttered to his chest, grabbing hold of the strap of the bag slung across his torso as if it could somehow anchor him.

“You’re telling me she took advantage you?” Hotch couldn’t quite manage to keep the hint of incredulity from his voice, somehow disciplining Reid made him feel like he was clubbing a baby seal and it was making him just as uncomfortable as the fidgety boy before him.

“Yes, I mean… no, not exactly…I just…” He stopped and sighed deeply. “Like I said, it wasn’t what I wanted. She’s not my type.” Reid’s eyes were fixed determinedly on the stack of files resting on Hotch’s desk.

“What is your type?” The words were out of Aaron’s mouth before he had a chance to think about how inappropriate the question was, and he hoped desperately that Reid would just ignore it. This interview wasn’t unfolding anywhere near the way he had expected it to and Aaron was aware he was stepping close to something he wasn’t sure he wanted to uncover. Or maybe he did, maybe his anger at Reid had less to do with protocol and more to do with the twisting, sick feeling in his gut at the thought of Spencer kissing someone. Someone else. Spencer’s eyes tracked from the pile pf paperwork to meet Hotch’s.

“Do you expect me to answer that?” Aaron registered the faint blush on Reid’s face and wondered how he’d let this meeting get so far out of control.

“No, of course not. I’m sorry Reid, let’s just, er...leave it at that and um…perhaps you should try to avoid compromising situations in the future.”

“Because I’ll tell you, if you really want to know.” It was as if Aaron hadn’t spoken at all. Hotch was about to backpedal further, but the sudden feeling that he did want to know, that quite possibly he already knew, gripped him.

“Taller than Lila, darker, much more given to wearing a frown and an ankle holster. It’s not easy you know, when someone kisses you, not to kiss them back, even if it’s not the person you wish would kiss you.” 

  
Aaron took a shaky breath. “I believe you,” he said softly.

“You don’t have to take my word for it, I’ll demonstrate.” Before Aaron could formulate a reply he found himself with a lap full of genius and a soft mouth bearing down on his. The pressure was gentle but insistent, Aaron felt his lips parting as Spencer worked his tongue into Aaron’s mouth, then he felt the hot jolt of desire spike in his blood. He pulled the gently exploring tongue deeper into his mouth and heard Spencer’s quiet moan. At the sound, his hips bucked reflexively eliciting a needy gasp from the boy straddled precariously across his thighs. Aaron wrapped his arms around the young man’s waist to hold him steady then turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss but giving Spencer better access to the long line of his throat, which Spencer lost no time taking advantage of, nipping gently at the exposed skin and drawing his teeth across the fine stubble beneath Aaron’s jaw.

“God, Spencer, please, you’ve made your point.” Aaron panted.

Spencer leaned back, releasing his mouth from Aaron’s throat and looked longingly at his boss.

“You want me to stop?”

‘I _need_ you to stop.”

Spencer tilted his head slightly to one side and gave the dark haired man a look of frank appraisal.

“That’s different from wanting me to stop.”

“Very.” Aaron said emphatically. Spencer smiled slowly, his dark honey eyes lit with understanding. He wiggled a little, making Aaron moan softly as he felt Spencer’s hardness rub against his own raging erection.

“Those compromising situations you said I should avoid, this is one of them isn’t it?” Spencer grinned.

“Definitely!”

“I guess I’ll just have to try _harder_” he said, rocking his hips forward again.

“Off! Now, before I have to have a difficult conversation with my dry cleaner.”

Spencer slid his hands to the back of Aaron’s neck and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Aaron’s softly.

“Alright,” he murmured, punctuating his reply with another soft, sweet kiss. Aaron stood up slowly, his arms still wrapped around Spencer’s waist and deposited him carefully on his feet.

“You need to go,” he said gently. Spencer nodded and turned towards the door.

“One more thing Reid,” Spencer looked back hopefully.

“Lila isn’t my type either.”

“What is your type?”

“Taller, brilliant, and given to totally inappropriate practical demonstrations.”


End file.
